The Night at The Bathroom Number Four
by Arco Iria
Summary: "Hyung, jam dua pagi, di kamar mandi nomor 4." Daniel berbisik dengan suara dalam, "dan pastikan kau beristirahat yang cukup." / Seongwoo sendiri ingin menolak perintah kekasihnya itu, namun kakinya malah membawanya masuk ke dalam sana. OngNiel! NielOng! TopNiel! Produce 101! Almost pwp. NoChildern.


Arco Iria Present

The Night

An OngNiel fanfiction

* * *

…

Author Note: Lagi suka OngNiel nih. Ah kampret lah couple yang ini! Imut banget sumpah, kan jadinya geli geli pengen gitu buat fanfic-nya.( Btw, ada adegan eksplisit(baca: enaena) di ff ini, ngerti aja kan kalau saya ini mesumnya udah kuadrat. Jadi, **untuk dedek-dedek yang masih di bawah umur dan belum siap mental. Jangan dibaca!** OKEH?! Deal ya?

Okay!

Enjoy!

* * *

….

Ong Seongwoo menangkup wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Bulir-bulir air itu turun berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. "Haruskah kita coba sekali lagi?" gumamnya, menoleh kepada rekan team-nya yang lain. Sudah berjam-jam mereka melatih tubuh mereka untuk mempersiapkan performance untuk misi selanjutnya. Ya, ini sudah minggu ke-6 di acara survival Produce 101 dan tantangan yang diberikan kepada mereka semakin berat.

Seongwoo menggulirkan matanya kepada sesosok lelaki di sampingnya untuk meminta pendapat. Kang Daniel nama pemuda itu. Berkedudukan sebagai Leader di team _dance_ mereka.

Daniel menunjukan senyum kelincinya kepada Seongwoo. Penuh aura positive yang melegakan. "Benar, kita sudah berlatih berjam-jam. Yang lain juga keliatannya lelah sekali." Ujarnya. Seongwoo menganguk-anguk sambil menimbang dalam hati. Ia melirik anggota lain dan menyadari bahwa mereka memang sangat kelelahan.

"30 menit cukup kan?" Daniel bertanya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Samuel, Jihoon, dan anggota tim yang lain.

….

….

"HAHAHA! Yang benar saja!" Seongwoo tertawa terpikal-pikal saat mendengar guyonan yang keluar dari mulut Daniel. Di sebelah Seongwoo, Lee Woojin si maknae yang lahir di tahun 2003 juga terkikik menggemaskan. Sedangkan Lee Daehwi tersenyum kecut karena kelakuannya di kamar kemarin di jadikan bahan jandaan. Di samping Daehwi, Samuel, si bule kelewat ganteng memandang center 'Nayana' itu dengan mata mengejek.

"YAA!" Daehwi mengamuk sambil menendang-nendang Daniel.

Dan semua orang kembali tertawa.

Seongwoo memandang pemuda dengan surai pink cerah itu dengan takjub. Daniel memang paling bisa mencerahkan suasana di sekitarnya. Memang sih, pertama kali Seongwoo melihat Daniel juga pemuda itu terlihat sangat-sangat bersinar, terutama dengan rambut pink ngejreng dan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_? Kau terpesona kepadaku ya?" Seongwoo terbelalak saat mendapati wajah Daniel sudah 10 _centimeter_ di depannya. Pemuda 180 cm itu berinsut pelan, tangannya terulur sambil mencubit pipi Seongwoo. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan siangnya.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Seongwoo kepada kekasihnya itu.

Uh? Kekasih?

Pssssshh~

Seongwoo menutup mukanya yang memerah. Ia masih tidak biasa menyebut Daniel sebagai kekasihnya. Pasalnya ia baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan Daniel kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu. Dan dasar kelinci kurang ajar! Seongwoo bahkan tidak sanggup menolak saat Daniel menyatakan rasa sukanya beberapa hari lalu.

" _Hyung_ ~" Daniel mengedipkan matanya, menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah pemuda bermarga Ong. "Wohooo─kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum yah _Hyung_?" goda Daniel. Alisnya naik turun membuat wajahnya menjadi menyebalkan. Suaranya sebesar toad an akhirnya malah mereka jadi dilihat oleh banyak _trainee_ yang lain.

"Argh! Berisik!" Seongwoo berteriak, kakinya menendang punggung Daniel agar menjauh. Kesal karena Daniel sudah berbicara sembarangan.

Namun tak berapa lama, Seongwoo menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah digengam erat-erat oleh pemuda pink itu. "Apa?!" tanya Seongwoo jutek sebelum memekik sunyi saat tubuhnya tertarik ke arah Daniel.

"Shhh─ jangan berisik hyung." Suara berat Daniel terdengar dan terasa menggelitik telinganya. Seongwoo menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Seongwoo gugup.

"Wajah memerah dan peluh setelah latihan?" Suara Daniel sungguh menggoda dan sedikit mengintimidasi, detak jantung pemuda Ong itu berlomba saat mendengarnya, " Aaah~ kau sangat menggairahkan hyung."

Bruk!

Dan Seongwoo tidak dapat menahan dentuman di dadanya saat mendengar itu. Ia segera berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Daniel hingga tersungkur. Lalu segera melangkah pergi untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Dasar Kelinci sialan!

* * *

...

...

Seongwoo menggusak kepalanya dengan handuk cepat-cepat. Ini jam 9 malam dan ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah latihan _dance_ yang intensif. Seongwoo melirik teman sekamarnya yang lain, diantaranya ada Daehwi yang sedang menulis buku hariannya, dan Euiwoong yang sedang menghapal bait lagu. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu menghela napas lelah dan berniat untuk segera tidur. Karena itu, Seongwoo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari air putih.

Yah─kau tahu kan kalau air putih sebelum tidur itu bagus untuk kecantikan?

Pemuda Ong itu meminum air putihnya. Matanya bergulir pada beberapa trainee yang ternyata masih mencoba untuk berlatih. Bukan main kerja keras yang mereka lakukan. Terbesit pemikiran di dalam otak pemuda Ong itu untuk ikut berlatih. Tapi ia mengingat perkataan Daniel yang memperingatkannya untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

Dasar Kelinci itu!

Seongwoo menggerutu dalam hati. Sebab ia jadi sering mengumpat sejak berpacaran dengan Daniel.

"Hyung!"

Dan itu dia orangnya, arah tenggara sekitar 10 meter dari Seongwoo! Panjang umur!

Dengan wajah sumringah, Daniel memberikan cengiran gigi kelincinya kepada Seongwoo. "Hyung? Kau sudah mau tidur?" dan pacarnya itu menganguk seadanya. "Aku masih harus latihan vocal hyung, . Kau beristirahatlah." Lanjut Daniel kemudian.

Seongwoo menganguk seadanya. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan Daniel ia berdiri.

Dan lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh kelinci sialan itu! Tuh kan, Seongwoo mengumpat lagi.

"Hyung." Suara berat Daniel kembali terdengar, nadanya persis sama dengan yang tidak siang. Jantung Seongwoo berdetak tak karuan saat wajah pemuda pink itu mendekatinya, sangat dekat sampai Seungwoo dapat merasakan terpaan napas hangat di telinganya.

Dan pemuda Ong itu bergetar dalam rasa nikmat.

"Jam 2 pagi, di kamar mandi ke 4. Temui aku Hyung." Bisik Daniel. Dan Seongwoo berani bersumpah, kalau kakinya terasa seperti jelly sekarang.

"Dan pastikan kau beristirahat dengan cukup."

* * *

…

…

…

Seongwoo memandang awas ke sekelilingnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud Daniel. Dalam hati, Seongwoo mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat otaknya tidak bisa melawan peritnah Daniel. Dan bisikan-bisikan malaikat di dalam hati Seongwoo terus bergema agar dia segera membalik arah.

Sayangnya setan lebih kuat.

Pemuda bermarga Ong itu melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi nomor 4 itu. Lampunya sedikit redup entah kenapa─mungkin karena kamar mandi ini yang paling jarang dipakai oleh para trainee. Yang ia dapati hanya bilik bilik toilet yang tertutup.

Seungwoo berjalan masuk sambil menimbang-nimbang. Berpikir bahwa mungkin Daniel lupa akan perintahnya dan sedang tidur dengan nyenyak saat ini.

Seungwoo mengedikan bahu ─yah, kurasa ia akan kembali ke kamar.

Dan sebelum Seungwoo sempat berbalik─BRAK!

CKLEK!

Seongwoo menahan napas syok saat merasakan tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding, diikuti dengan suara pintu yang dikunci. "AP─HMPHH!" Seongwo memekik daam hati, merasakan sebuah benda basah mendarat di bibirnya.

Seungwoo mebelalakan matanya, menemukan kekasihnya─Daniel si kelinci sialan itu sedang melumat bibirnya. "Dhan─ielhh! Hhhh~!" Seongwoo berusaha bernapas di antara kecupan kecupan basah dari pemuda berambut pink itu.

Daniel menarik tubuhnya dari Seongwoo. Memandang Hyung yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Ia menyeringai, lalu mengecup pipi Seongwoo, mengigit pipi pemuda Ong dengan gigi kelinci kebangganya. Tangan Daniel merayapi tubuh Seongwoo, turun ke pinggangnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Malam ini kau sangat sensual Hyung." Ujar Daniel. Tangannya yang besar naik untuk mengusap bibir Seongwoo memerah karena kecupannya.

Seongwoo membuang muka, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Daniel di depannya sangat tampan, kepercayaan dirinya memancar kuat dan baunya harum. Seolah-oleh sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu. "

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Daniel?" Seongwoo berbasa-basi, padahal sudah menyadari maksud Daniel saat tangan besarnya merayapi tubu pemuda Ong itu.

Daniel menaikan alisnya menggoda. "Hyung jangan berpura-pura polos." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh, lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Seongwoo.

Wajah Seongwoo memanas, ia menelan ludah, lalu dengan wajah penuh kabut cinta pemuda Ong itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu lebar Daniel. Daniel tertawa, merasakan pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu menekan mukanya di bahu.

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya−kalau rasanya sakit lagi aku akan berpacaran saja dengan adik kesayanganmu itu! Supaya aku bisa di atas," Seongwoo berbisik, suaranya dalam dan menggoda Daniel.

"Jangan Hyung. Kau itu hanya milikku. Dan Woojin bisa jadi anak kita berdua." Danie tertawa di sela-sela kecupan basahnya kepada Seongwoo.

"Hngh!" Seungwoo menahan napasnya saat merasakan tubuhnya terdorong, masuk ke sebuah bilik toiler dan−BLAM!

Pintu toilet itu tertutup seketika.

.

.

.

"HAAH−!" Seongwoo merasakan dirinya terduduk di kursi toilet. Bersama dengan tubuh bonsor Daniel yang menghimpitnya. "Nggghh!" Seongwoo melenguh, merasakan jemari Daniel memainkan dadanya dari balik pakaian dengan semangat.

Seongwoo menggeram. Namun tangannya dengan cepat ikut beraksi dengan melepas kaus abu-abu Daniel, menariknya ke atas dan melemparnya asal. "mmhhh!" Seungwoo mendesis nikmat saat lidah piawai Daniel bermain di dadanya. Memainkan dua buah benda mungil di sana. Juga bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Hyung−" Daniel menyahut dengan napas yang terengah-engah, pemuda pink itu berhasil melepaskan kemeja Seongwoo, menampilkan tubuh menggairahkan kekasihnya dengan view yang sempurna.

"Ya Tuhan−" Daniel mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri. ia tegang luar biasa saat melihat tubuh Seongwoo yang setengah telanjang . "Hyung astaga!" Daniel terlonjak kaget saat merasakan belaian di penisnya. Daniel menurunkan wajahnya ke bawah, memandang Seongwoo yang terduduk di kursi toilet dengan mata sayu.

Seongwoo menyeringai. Menepuk nepuk gundukan besar di celana training Daniel. Lalu mengusapnya pelan. Ia membungkuk, mengecup gundukan itu dengan bibirnya. Dan engan secepat kilat, menarik turun celana yang mengungkungnya.

Daniel menutup matanya saat penisnya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang hangat, lembut dan basah. Mulut Seongwoo. Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!

"Hyungg−nggh! Lebih cepat hhh!" Daniel mengerang pelan, saat merasakan kuluman Seongwoo sangat cepat dan tepat. Tangan Daniel menggusak rambut Hyungnya, lalu turun melalui punggungnya dan ke celananya. Daniel dengan gemas meremas pantat Seongwoo yang membusung menarik celananya pelan.

Dan Sengwoo sekarang tanpa penutup tubuh. Sama sepertinya.

"Hyung−sudah. Aku tidak mau keluar sekarang. " Suara Daniel menyerak, pemuda bersurai pink itu mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan. Tangannya mengelus paha dalam Seongwoo dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar.

Seongwoo membuang mukanya. Ia malu, dan penisnya pun sama tegangnya dengan Daniel. "Ah−" Seongwoo lagi lagi memekik, merasakan belaian tangan Daniel di pintu masuk lubangnya.

"Sangkar untuk burungku masih kering Hyung." Daniel berbisik, dan Seongwoo menutup mukanya malu saat mendengar kalimat vulgar yang dibumbui sedikit humor itu.

Sumpah! Seongwoo mana bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini. Ia terlalu tegang.

"mmmm−Nielhh−apa itu?" tanya Seongwoo saat merasakan cairan dingin mengenai penisnya dan turun ke lubangnya. Seongwoo membuka mata dan menyadari Daniel sudah memegang sebungkus sedang pelumas.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin memakai pelumas alami Hyung. Seperti spermamu atau air liurmu. Tapi−kita tidak punya banyak waktu Hyung."

Seongwoo menganguk, " cepatlah! Nggh! Niel, itu jarimu kah? " tanya si pemuda Ong saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Seongwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari bahwa Daniel sudah menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menikmati lebih lanjut bagian privat Seongwoo.

"Ya Hyung." Jawab Daniel, ia memandang puas lubag berkerut basah yang saat ini sedang dimasuki oleh satu jarinya. Tak berapa lama, Daniel menambah sebuah jarinya, mengusap seluruh permukaan otot rectum milik Hyungnya. Dan tak berapa lama, Daniel menambah sebuah jari lagi dan menggerakannya di dalams ana.

"Ah! DANHH!-UMMM!" Seongwoo mendesah, ia merasakan lubangnya diobrak-abrik oleh jemari Daniel. Tubuhnya menegang, otot-otot rektumnya berkonstraksi untuk menolak keberadaan jemari Daniel, namun Daniel tetap memaksa mereka Berjaya di dalam sana.

Seongwoo menghela napas tenang saat merasakan tiba-tiba jemari Daniel keluar. Daniel bangkit dari bawah lantai, dan berdiri kembali sambil memegang penis tegangnya yangs sudah siap gempur. "Kau siap Hyung."

"AH−AAAH!" Seongwoo memekik, ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Lebih besar, lebih penuh dan lebih keras dari jari jemari itu. "Shhhhh! Ah!" pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu melempar kepalanya ke belakang, merasakan lubangnya dibuka lebar-lebar. "Ah! Astagahh! Niel! Ya Tuhan!" Seongwoo meracau. Ia gila akan sentuhan ini.

Daniel menyeringai, menunggu sebentar agar hyungnya dapat beradaptasi dengan alat tempurnya itu. "Aku bergerak Hyung." Ujar Daniel pelan saat kerutan di wajah Seongwoo mulai hilang.

Dan ucapan Daniel itu seperti suara gedebuh gendang.

Sebuah tanda bahwa permainan telah dimulai.

"HNGH! AH! Mmhh! Ssshhh!" Seongwoo membuka mulutnya, merasakan penis Daniel keluar masuk lubangya dengan cepat. Daniel menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi pada gerakan pinggulnya agar dapat menumbuk lubang Hyungnya dengan benar.

Daniel harus menemukan _spot_ itu!

"ah! Ah! MMHH! DHAN−!" Seongwoo mengigil, ia merasakan kejutan-kejutan seolah disetrum oleh listrik yang kuat. Terutama saat penis Daniel berhasil menumbuk titik itu.

"AH! Ngghh!"

"Hyungh−gahh! Lubangmu enak. Sempit dan sangat hangat!"

Seongwoo menggeleng penuh frustasi. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Daniel bertambah cepat. Dan kekuatannya semakin bertambah. Terlebih lagi saat tangan Daniel tiba-tiba naik dan menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung−jangan mendesah terlalu kuath! Seseorang bisa mendengar kita."

Seongwoo menutup mata menahan sensasi kenikmatan yang menghujaninya. Daniel bagaikan kelinci yang sedang dalam masa kawin. Penuh akan birahi.

Namun ada seekor hewan lagi yang dapat mempresentasikan Daniel: kuda liar. Sebab gerakannya sangat cepat, mantap dan bersemangat. Dan kemampuannya itu membuat Seongwoo gila.

Seongwoo menggeram dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Merasakan lubangnya terasa sangat binal saat suara peraduan daging terdengar di situ. "MMHHH! Mnnhh!" Seongwoo mendesah putus asa saat tangan Daniel tiba-tiba mengocok penisnya dengan lihai.

"Dhaann!UH! UH! MMH! HRNG!"

"Ka-kauhh−mau keluar Hyung?" tanya Daniel. Seongwoo menganguk cepat-cepat. Berharap Daniel akan menpercepat tusukan dan gerakan tangan pada tubuhnya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah. Kelinci kurang ajar itu malah berhenti dan menutup urethranya dengan ibu jari. "mmmhhh!" Seongwoo memekik marah. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata kekesalan. Ia hampir keluar dan si brengsek ini menghalanginya.

Seongwoo membuang mukanya kecewa. Tangannya mendorong Daniel dari tubuhnya sebagai perintah untuk menjauh. Seongwoo ngambek. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Daniel sendirian di situ. Sebelum merasakan tubuhnya terangkat oleh badan kekar Daniel dan menyebabkan mereka berdua berpindah posisi.

Sekarang, Daniel duduk di kloset dan Seongwoo terduduk di atas pahanya.

"Jangan marah Hyung~" Daniel mencium bibir Seongwoo dan melumatnya pelan. Seraya menjatuhkan tubuh Hyugnya itu di atas penisnya. Seongwoo melepas ciuman Daniel, ia kembali mendesah. Dan permainan di mulai kembali.

Daniel akhirnya bergerak tanpa ragu. Matanya terpusat pada Seongwoo yang memantul dengan cantik di atas pahanya.

"Hngh! Ah! Nyaaahh!Mmmhh! Lebih cepat! Lebih−ahhh! Daniel−aku−"

Dan Daniel menjadi secepat yang ia bisa. Daniel menahan napasnya sat otot-otot rectum Seongwoo mengetat, melumat penisnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Ahhh! Daniel! AH! NGAH!" Dan Seongwoo keluar. Cairannya menyembur ke perut Daniel. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Seongwoo sangat menikmati beberapa detik pelepasannya . Pemuda Ong itu membuka matanya, melihat Daniel yang menunggu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seongwoo tersenyum gemas kepada kelincinya, mencium bibir Daniel dan menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya.

"Kau harus keluarkan juga benih-benihmu." Ujar Seongwoo dengan nada seduktif.

Dan Daniel tertawa, " Jangan menggodaku hyung. Spermaku sangat kuat. Bisa-bisa kau hamil nanti." Ujarnya. Namun toh pinggulnya kembali bergerak menumbuk lubang itu kembali.

Seongwoo tertawa di antara seks mereka yang nikmat. Lalu mengetatkan lubangnya agar Daniel merasa lebih nikmat, dan cepat keluar. Jadi Seongwoo dapat segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya agar tidak dicurigai.

Tapi kelinci brengsek ini nyatanya sangat tangguh. Ia akhirnya keluar setelah ratusan kali maju mundur. Dan Seongwoo bahkan sempat menjemput orgasmenya yang kedua. Itupun jika tidak dihentikan Daniel akan meminta ronde ketiga.

Akhirnya, malam itu pun diakhiri dengan ciuman panas dan basah oleh keduanya. Dan dalam hati, Seongwoo mengharapkan malam-malam yang lain yang lebih panas dari malam ini. Sementara Daniel bahkan bahkan telah menentukan rencana untuk mengatur jadwal seks dengan Hyung-nya manisnya itu.

Ah sialan. Daniel jadi berdiri lagi kan.

….

* * *

….

"Dongbiniebinie, kau kenapa?" Daehwi mengerutkan mukanya saat memandang wajah Kim Dongbin yang tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Dongbin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Gumamnya, lalu ia merinding pelan. "Aku mendengar suara monster tadi malam, ja-jadi aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu."

Daehwi terkekeh, "Itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada monstres di dunia ini." tidak percaya dengan perkataan Dongbin. Bisa saja kan itu Cuma imajinasi anak ini saja.

Namun, Lee Woojin tiba-tiba datang memasuki percakapan Daewhi dan Dongbin. Maknae di produce 101 itu mengangukan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Benar Hyung! Aku juga mendengar suara monster itu. Suaranya itu seperti HRRRGGHH! HARRRGGGHH! HNGGGHH!"

Dongbin menganguk, " tapi kadang-kadang, suaranya juga seperti AH! AH! HNNHH! "

Daehwi sendiri mengerutkan dahinya masih tidak percaya, namun sedikit dalam hatinya merasa ketakutan juga. Dongbin dan Woojin menganguk. Dan percakapan mereka kembali dilanjutkan dengan meniru suara-suara monster itu.

"AKHHH!"

Daehwi, Dongbin, dan Woojin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pekikan dari belakang mereka. Ketiga bocah itu menoleh dan mendapati Daniel sedang mengusap-usap pinggangnya.

"Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Woojin sambil memandang Daniel dan Seongwoo di sebelahnya secara bergantian.

Daniel menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, " tidak, aku hanya merasa pinggangku digigit semut." Ujarnya pelan. Lalu kemudian berbisik pelan kepada Seongwooo.

"Hyung. Suara itu kan milikmu! Kenapa jadi aku yag kau salahkan?" ujar Daniel sambil menggerutu.

Namun hanya dibalas Seongwoo dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku kan bersuara seperti itu karena salahmu."

…

…

…

FIN

* * *

A/N: Astagaaaa, bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang lain malah buat ff nista ini. Ngebuatnya yang mesum pula. HAHAHA! Tapi sumpah, akhir-akhir ini aku demen banget sama pasangat daddy-daddy Ongniel. Mereka cute banget, meskipun dua-duannya sama sama manly.

Btw, ada sedikit perdebatan juga soal posisi top bottom ni dua orang. Kalau untukku sih, Daniel itu lebih ke Seme, memang sih, mukanya kadang-kadang imut banget apalagi dengan gigi kelincinya yang geulis banget itu. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan, kalau di balik keimutan seorang Daniel dia bakal jadi pihak dominan di dalam hubungan.

Sedangkan Seongwoo sendiri, lebih terlihat seperti seorang seke. Yang bisa dibawah atau di atas tergantung mood. Kalau di atas syukur, di bawah oga-ogah pengen gitu. Jadi, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan kalau di hubungan OngNiel, Daniel lah si tukang tusuk dari belakang.

Tapi ya tergantung selera leader juga, maunya siapa yang diatas siapa yang dibawah? Hehehe.

Kayaknya sudah cukup aja curhatan Author di sini.

See you

Review oke?


End file.
